


My Heart Comes Tumbling Down [by DevilDoll]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [OS - Sterek] Ce n'était qu'une relation frivole entre adultes, un simple plan cul régulier, et c'était génial. - Où quand Stiles et Derek passent du bon temps en étant juste sexfriends, jusqu'à ce qu'un burrito vienne mettre la pagaille dans tout ça.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	My Heart Comes Tumbling Down [by DevilDoll]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Heart Comes Tumbling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781057) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Bêta-lecture de la trad française : Merci beaucoup à Neliia d'avoir fait la bêta-lecture de cette traduction en français.

.

**My Heart Comes Tumbling Down**

écrit par DevilDoll

.

.

Tout le monde avait un avis sur la chose, et presque toutes les opinions étaient les mêmes : qu'il couche avec Derek était une très mauvaise idée.

« Est-ce que tu sais… Est-ce que tu comprends, dans quoi tu t'embarques ? » lui demanda Scott avec précaution, parce qu'ils étaient comme des frères, et que Scott avait eu son paquet d'expériences un peu compliquées en matière de relations amoureuses ces deux dernières années. Stiles acquiesça, touché de le voir ainsi s'inquiéter. Son meilleur ami grimaça, comme s'il préférait que tout cela ne soit pas vraiment réel – Derek ne serait jamais sa personne préférée – mais il n'essaya pas de l'en dissuader.

« Je ne veux entendre personne pleurnicher parce qu'il aura le cœur brisé. » déclara Erica, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Ce qui était parfait, parce que le cœur de Stiles n'était pas du tout impliqué dans cette affaire. Ce n'était qu'une relation frivole entre adultes, un simple plan cul régulier, et c'était génial.

 _Je suis en train de te juger silencieusement_ , indiquèrent les sourcils de Boyd, et Stiles répondit par une moue qui disait, _Je suis un adulte mature et responsable et je sais ce que je fais, et je sais que c'est un truc de meute, qu'il est votre alpha, mais toute cette histoire est entre Derek et moi, alors lâche-moi._ Ou en tout cas, Stiles espérait que c'était ce que son visage disait.

« Il est comment au pieu ? » demanda Isaac quand ils furent seuls. Stiles aurait dû être blasé par sa curiosité déplacée, mais le jeune bêta était le seul qui n'avait pas donné son avis sur STILES-COUCHE-AVEC-DEREK-MAINTENANT-WOUAHHH-!, donc Stiles ne s'en offusqua pas. Il sourit d'un air suffisant et répondit, « _Phénoménal_. »

xxx

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Derek avait regardé Stiles droit dans les yeux. Il avait murmuré à son oreille, déplacé un coussin pour que sa nuque ne soit pas tordue dans un angle bizarre, et s'était assuré qu'il vienne en premier. Le tout avait été dans un style très dépucelage-doux-de-la-reine-de-promo, et n'avait pas du tout été ce à quoi Stiles s'était attendu, mais ça n'avait pas été mal du tout. La deuxième fois, deux nuits plus tard, Stiles ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de passer en mode doux-et-tendre : il avait sucé Derek avidement et salement, comme il savait le faire. Et Derek avait paru abasourdi, étendu là, sur son canapé, avec son jean baissé en bas de ses hanches, s'accrochant aux épaules de Stiles de toutes ses forces.

Stiles avait grimpé à califourchon sur lui et avait sorti son propre sexe de ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, Derek haletait toujours en fixant le plafond, dans un état post-orgasmique dont Stiles se réjouirait plus tard, quand il ne serait plus désespéré de jouir. Il avait dû faire plusieurs va-et-vient sur son sexe avant que Derek ne réalise enfin ce qu'il se passait et participe à la suite, crachant dans sa paume et prenant le relais. Derek l'avait branlé pendant qu'il goûtait à sa propre semence dans la bouche de Stiles, et Stiles avait pensé : _Ouais. C'est bien mieux comme ça._

Derek avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras après ça, et il était assez doué pour faire les câlins. Il n'oubliait jamais qu'il avait une putain de force de loup-garou, ou que Stiles avait besoin de respirer, et c'était assez agréable. Les câlins avaient conduit à des baisers, qui avaient conduit à utiliser du lubrifiant, qui avait conduit à Stiles se mettant dos à Derek et écartant les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer en lui. Derek avait baisé Stiles avec force - comme ce dernier en avait envie -, utilisant ses hanches au point que le sexe raide de Stiles s'était branlé naturellement dans son poing qui le tenait. Derek avait haleté contre l'oreille de Stiles et lui avait mordu la nuque lorsqu'il avait éjaculé en lui, et Stiles l'avait suivi de près, jouissant si fort qu'il n'avait pas réussi à émettre le moindre son. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avait été de se tortiller sur le sexe de Derek, avant de le retirer de lui. Derek avait frissonné contre son corps.

Donc Stiles n'exagérait pas : Derek était vraiment phénoménal au lit. Stiles – il l'admettait – se basait sur un petit échantillon pour dire ça (il avait eu deux autres mecs dans son lit avant Derek, mais c'était difficile de garder une relation quand vous deviez annuler un rendez-vous pour cause d'exorcisme ou parce que vous deviez amener un loup-garou blessé chez le véto). Mais avant cela, il n'avait jamais eu le luxe d'avoir un partenaire suffisamment longtemps pour passer aux étapes expérimentales, et essayer de savoir s'il aimait : avoir les yeux bandés (il n'aimait pas), qu'on lui tire les cheveux pendant qu'il faisait une fellation (il aimait). Et Derek lui permettait tout ça.

Derek était prêt à essayer à peu près n'importe quoi au moins une fois, et il se souvenait ensuite de ce que Stiles avait aimé ou non. Quand il fut temps de rendre la pareille, il s'avéra que la plupart des trucs coquins sur la liste des fantasmes de Derek étaient assez banals, mais quand même sympas. L'enthousiasme de Derek pour les faire rendait le tout totalement plus excitant, et Stiles était encore plus ravi de lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas comme si laisser Derek éjaculer sur son visage était une _corvée_.

Stiles ne se lassait jamais de regarder Derek quand ils baisaient. Il aimait la façon dont son expression habituellement impassible se dissipait, le laissant paraître plus jeune et heureux. Il aimait voir que lorsqu'il le touchait, il arrivait à lui faire fermer les yeux, à lui couper le souffle... c'était une sensation grisante que d'arriver à faire perdre le contrôle à Derek, à le faire gémir. Stiles se délectait du _désir,_ tellement _fort,_ dans le regard du loup-garou lorsqu'il lui ouvrait la braguette, et qu'il lui disait, un détail à la fois, exactement tout ce qu'il avait envie que ce dernier lui fasse.

_Phénoménal._

xxx

Les choses se déroulèrent assez calmement à Beacon Hills pendant plusieurs mois. Enfin, aussi calmes qu'elles pouvaient l'être, c'est-à-dire avec parfois du sang, et alimentées par des pics occasionnels de terreurs. Mais entre les épisodes merdiques de sang et de terreur – qui s'enchaînaient parfois – Stiles et Derek trouvaient du temps pour coucher ensemble. Ils s'envoyaient en l'air à en faire disjoncter leurs cerveaux. Et le tout augmentait progressivement en termes de fréquence et d'intensité.

L'année de terminale commença pour Stiles et parce qu'il avait pris tout un tas d'options durant les années précédentes*, il avait un emploi du temps un peu plus léger maintenant. l'idéal pour se diriger tout droit vers l'obtention du diplôme de fin de lycée sans encombre. Scott était toujours en train d'essayer de rattraper le retard de sa deuxième année merdique, et il faisait en parallèle encore plus d'heures chez Deaton. Pour couronner le tout, Scott avait miraculeusement réussi à faire en sorte que Chris Argent accepte sa relation avec Allison. Du coup, Stiles et lui se voyaient beaucoup moins qu'avant. Ils n'avaient même pas un seul cours en commun cette année, et ça commençait à être difficile pour eux de trouver un peu de temps libre à partager. Ils profitaient donc au maximum des quelques minutes par jour où ils pouvaient se voir et s'envoyaient plus d'une dizaine de messages par heure pour compenser.

Le seul loup-garou avec lequel Stiles avait cours, était Boyd. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi le cours 'Arts de la consommation et de la famille', qui s'appelait autrefois 'Arts ménagers', et qui contenait principalement de la cuisine et de la couture. Boyd savait coudre des putains d'ourlets, et Stiles faisait des tourtes du feu de Dieu. Boyd ne venait au lycée que le matin car il suivait un programme accéléré qui lui permettait de suivre des cours à l'université durant l'après-midi ; Danny aussi faisait ça d'ailleurs.

Finalement, Stiles avait beaucoup de temps libre – même si en plus de sa charge de cours ridicule, il avait un petit job d'impression de T-shirts pour le compte d'un ami de son père. Du temps libre que Derek semblait heureux de combler, car être un loup-garou riche et indépendant lui laissait un emploi du temps assez flexible.

Scott serait toujours le meilleur ami de Stiles, mais maintenant, Derek était devenu le mec avec qui il allait voir le dernier Avengers trois fois au cinéma, et avec qui il testait le nouveau resto de sushi qui venait d'ouvrir. Derek lui avait filé un coup de main lorsque la batterie de sa Jeep s'était déchargée sur le parking du supermarché et que Stiles n'avait réussi à joindre personne d'autre. Il l'avait suivit jusqu'à chez lui ensuite, pour être sûr qu'il rentrerait sans encombre. Il avait même acheté à Stiles un soda XXL et lui avait fait une fellation sur son lit avant de partir, juste pour compenser sa journée de merde. Plutôt sympa de sa part.

Stiles imprima un T-shirt à Derek qui disait « Alpha Knows Best* ». C'était censé être une blague, mais Derek décida de le porter vraiment. Et souvent.

Parce qu'il avait déjà dix-huit ans, Stiles était en mesure de justifier ses propres absences au lycée, ce dont il n'abusait pas pour autant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son père commence à prêter un peu trop attention à sa liste d'absences dans son carnet scolaire. Mais parfois, quand il n'avait rien de vraiment intéressant au lycée, il se faisait porter malade pour rester avec Derek, au lit, et c'était plutôt génial.

C'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire le jour où Stiles merda...

« Je veux un burrito. » déclara Stiles tristement. Il n'était clairement pas motivé à l'idée de sortir du lit, et d'aller au restaurant de tacos qui se trouvait deux pâtés de maisons plus loin : coucher avec Derek était épuisant. « Avec un supplément viande. » Il avait besoin de protéines s'ils devaient le refaire encore avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

« Je pense que ton pantalon est derrière la télé. » déclara Derek pensivement. Comme si Stiles en avait quelque chose à faire de l'endroit où se trouvait son pantalon, comme s'il était capable de sortir du lit maintenant.

« Burritoooooooooo. » répéta Stiles à nouveau. Il étira le 'o' aussi longtemps qu'il put, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en gémissement parce que Derek essayait de se décoller de lui.

Le loup-garou rigola. « T'as un problème. T'as vraiment besoin d'une cure de désintoxication de burrito. » Puis il déposa un baiser des plus affectueux sur le front de Stiles, avant de le repousser de son côté du lit.

Stiles se réveilla un peu plus tard, alors que Derek était assis à côté de lui dans le lit, totalement habillé. Il portait le T-shirt à manches longues de Stiles à la place du sien, et ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille, comme si quelqu'un avait fait courir ses doigts dedans pendant que Derek l'avait sucé. Ce qui était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu as une coiffure post-fellation. » marmonna Stiles, prenant un moment pour apprécier la manière dont les biceps démentiels de Derek s'étriquaient avec indécence dans son T-shirt à manches longues. Derek lui tendit un truc en aluminium dont la forme était reconnaissable entre toutes : c'était définitivement un burrito.

« Supplément viande. » déclara Derek fièrement. Il le posa dans les mains reconnaissantes de Stiles avant de regarder à nouveau dans le sac en papier sur ses genoux, probablement à la recherche de son propre burrito. Il y avait un autre sac posé à côté de sa cuisse, qui devait contenir des chips triangulaires et du fromage, qui étaient le péché mignon de Derek.

« Oh mon Dieu, t'es génial. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ? » dit Stiles avec extase, déchirant le papier d'aluminium, et Derek releva la tête et sourit. C'était le plus doux des sourires que Stiles avait jamais vu sur son visage. Alors que Stiles clignait des yeux, confus, Derek se pencha et posa soigneusement ses mains sur ses joues, frottant ses pommettes avec ses pouces, et il l'embrassa. C'était doux, tellement doux, que Stiles eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment qui se révéla tout à fait justifié... Parce que dès que Derek eut terminé de l'embrasser, il colla son nez contre le sien et déclara, toujours en souriant, « Je t'aime aussi. »

Et Stiles pensa aussitôt, _Et merde._

xxx

Les choses changèrent après ça.

Non, en fait, les choses ne firent pas que changer. Elles devinrent _bizarres_. Vraiment, affreusement, bizarres.

Derek acheta une brosse à dents à Stiles – une brosse à dents Batman – qui reposait dans le support en plastique de sa salle de bain, à côté de sa brosse à dents à lui qui était d'une couleur verte totalement ennuyante. Il prépara des vrais repas pour Stiles – avec des légumes et tout. Il commença à grogner quand Stiles essayait de rentrer chez lui après leurs parties de jambes en l'air. C'était plus facile pour Stiles de juste rester. Il était souvent fatigué et se sentait bien dans le lit de Derek, alors des fois, il s'y endormait, même s'il pensait qu'encourager Derek de la sorte n'était pas une très bonne idée. Son père pensait systématiquement qu'il était chez Scott, alors peu importait.

Stiles essaya de se dire que ce n'était que des petites choses sans importance, et pas si inattendues que ça vu le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble et à quel point le sexe entre eux était bon. C'était juste pratique, rien de plus. Rien de problématique, rien d'ingérable là-dedans.

Jusqu'à ce que Derek se mette à parler de Noël. En plein mois d'octobre.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais réserver quelques jours durant tes vacances ? » demanda Derek, après qu'il eut donné quelques mini-Snickers supplémentaires à un gosse déguisé en zombie joueur de football américain. Derek s'en prit ensuite un pour lui. Il portait une fausse auréole sur la tête. Stiles, qui avait gagné à pile ou face, portait des cornes de démon.

Derek était venu à la maison Stilinski pour théoriquement aider Stiles à distribuer les bonbons d'Halloween. En vérité, il restait juste là, l'air grincheusement adorable avec son auréole, à manger tous les bonbons. D'habitude, Stiles s'occupait toujours de distribuer les friandises seul, parce que chaque année, le département du shérif était en mode tout-le-monde-sur-le-pont-pour-Halloween. Pendant les quelques années qui avaient suivi la mort de sa mère, quand Stiles était encore suffisamment jeune pour ça, Mme McCall l'emmenait lui et Scott pour faire du porte à porte et récupérer des bonbons.

« Pour faire quoi ? » demanda Stiles pendant qu'il plongeait sa main dans le pot en plastique orange pour récupérer un Kit Kat. Quand il la ressortit, il avait réussi à en choper trois d'un coup. Parfait.

Derek haussa les épaules alors qu'il volait un autre Snickers. D'après l'expérience de Stiles, plus Derek agissait de façon décontractée, plus ce qu'il avait à dire avait de l'importance et plus il était réticent à le dire. Stiles reporta son attention sur l'emballage de Kit Kat, et entreprit de le déchirer avec ses dents pour que Derek ne se sente pas observé.

« Il y a cet endroit plutôt sympa au Lac Tahoe. J'y suis déjà allé. » déclara Derek, le ton soudainement assez doucereux. « Tu pourrais y faire du snowboard. »

« Tu ne fais pas de snowboard. » répondit Stiles, interloqué, avant que les engrenages dans son cerveau ne se mettent à fonctionner correctement. Derek était en train de lui demander de partir en week-end avec lui, et Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre que « J'y suis déjà allé. » signifiait probablement, « J'y suis allé avec ma famille. » Derek voulait l'emmener dans un endroit qui signifiait quelque chose pour lui et où il avait probablement été heureux. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que _tu_ y ferais ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Je pensais juste que, si tu voulais y aller… Je paierais sans problème. » Il avait replongé dans le saladier de bonbons et semblait chercher désespérément un autre Snickers, même s'il y en avait quatre clairement visibles au-dessus.

On sonna à la porte. Stiles pouvait entendre des rires et des petites voix d'enfants. « Je ne sais pas si je… Si mon père... » balbutia-t-il, pataugeant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas. » répondit rapidement Derek, et Stiles détesta avec quelle facilité Derek acceptait ça, comme s'il était habitué à ne jamais obtenir ce qu'il voulait et que cela ne le dérangeait même plus.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, quatre fois de suite, ce qui devait tuer les tympans de Derek. Ce dernier donna un rapide baiser saveur Snickers à Stiles et le poussa vers la porte, pressant sa main autour de sa taille. Stiles ouvrit la porte et distribua des friandises à une princesse de conte de fées et à un Captain America. Il avait le saladier de bonbons fermement serré contre son torse, contre son cœur en miettes.

xxx

Derek lui déclara à nouveau qu'il l'aimait. Deux fois. La première fut pendant qu'ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble. Stiles fut trop occupé à jouir pour répondre et Derek ne lui fit nullement remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas dit en retour. La deuxième fois, Stiles avait ouvert la bouche pour commencer à répondre « Euh, ouais, à ce sujet... », et la fenêtre avait soudainement volé en éclats. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en plein combat avec un démoniste. Timing parfait.

Stiles savait qu'il devait dire la vérité à Derek, mais rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de s'enfouir dans son lit, sous les couvertures, et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais le truc d'être un adulte mature et responsable, impliqué dans une relation sexuelle avec un autre adulte, c'était que vous deviez gérer les merdes d'adultes. Et vous étiez censé le faire à la manière d'un adulte. S'emmitoufler en boule sous la couette ne faisait clairement pas partie des options possibles.

Sauf que Stiles réalisa bien trop tard qu'il n'était pas un adulte. Il n'était qu'un gosse stupide – un lycéen – qui n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Même s'il pensait connaître les règles, il n'était pas sûr de savoir gérer le fait que _Derek_ , lui, ne le connaissait apparemment pas.

Donc Stiles fit ce qui lui semblait bon de faire, c'est-à-dire aller paniquer auprès de Scott. Cela prit quelques jours avant qu'ils ne puissent trouver un créneau pour se voir, mais Stiles réussit finalement à ne pas travailler un soir où Scott était chez lui.

Stiles ne passa pas par quatre chemins ou quoi que ce soit. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Scott, ouvrit la porte à la volée, et déclara directement : « Derek m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. _Aide-moi_. »

Scott était en train de vider toutes les chaussettes de son tiroir à sous-vêtements pour une raison obscure. « Je t'avais prévenu ! » répondit-il. Et c'était bizarre, parce que c'était la dernière chose que Stiles s'attendait à entendre.

« Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! » répondit-il. Sa voix était un peu aiguë même s'il essayait de tout faire pour la contrôler, et c'était vraiment pénible. « À aucun moment tu n'as dit 'Stiles, tu ne dois absolument pas coucher avec Derek car il tombera amoureux de toi et que les choses deviendront super bizarres ensuite'. _Tu n'as jamais dit ça !_ »

« Eh bien, c'est ce que je voulais dire. » reprit Scott obstinément, laissant tomber d'autres paires de chaussettes sur la pile qu'il y avait au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage indigné de Stiles et en remit une couche. « Erica a dit qu'elle t'avait prévenu aussi. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » insista Stiles. « Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas m'entendre... »

Sauf que… Attendez une minute. Erica n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre _Stiles_ pleurnicher s'il avait le cœur brisé. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait entendre _personne_ pleurnicher. Et il ne lui était jamais – jamais – venu à l'esprit qu'Erica parlait de Derek. De Derek pouvant avoir le cœur brisé. En fait, si Stiles avait dû faire un jour la liste des gens susceptibles d'avoir le cœur brisé, Derek aurait été en toute fin de la page, parce qu'il agissait parfois comme s'il n'avait pas de cœur.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Derek agissait seulement parfois 'comme si' il n'en avait pas. Ce que les gens avaient tendance à faire lorsqu'ils étaient, en fait, particulièrement vulnérables. Et Derek avait apparemment donné l'accès à son cœur à Stiles, ce qui était une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée, au point que Stiles était maintenant assis sur le lit de Scott, réalisant à quel point la situation était grave.

Pourtant, jusqu'alors, Derek et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé sérieusement de tout ça. Ils avaient eu des bribes de phrases, du style « Est-ce que tu veux ? » (Oui, ils le firent.) et « Faut pas que ça rende les choses bizarres entre nous » (Ils avaient été d'accord là-dessus.), et « Combien de capotes il faut acheter ? » (Deux boîtes de douze, pour commencer.). Stiles s'était senti assez adulte et mature par rapport à tout ça. Leur relation n'était pas prise de tête, tout était cool, et ils en parlaient de manière superficielle. Ça avait semblé si facile.

Trop facile, avec du recul.

Stiles pensait qu'ils étaient juste un plan cul l'un pour l'autre, mais peut-être que durant tout ce temps, Derek pensait qu'ils _sortaient ensemble_.

« Tu dois lui dire la vérité. » déclara Scott, interrompant l'épisode flash-back interne de Stiles qui devenait de plus en plus gênant. « Tout de suite. Ne laisse pas ça traîner. »

Stiles acquiesça. « Je sais. » Il avait besoin de déglutir, mais il n'y arrivait pas tant sa gorge était serrée. « Je vais le faire. »

xxx

Stiles essaya de le dire à Derek, il essaya vraiment. Mais quand il se pointa sans prévenir à l'appartement de Derek, ce dernier avait l'air tellement heureux de le voir, il avait l'air si beau et serein, qu'ils finirent par coucher ensemble. S'ensuivit une conversation qui fut à des kilomètres de celle que Stiles avait initialement prévue d'avoir. Il accusa d'ailleurs les câlins post-coïtaux : ils lui faisaient perdre toutes ses facultés de discernement.

« Hé, mon père est parti à un séminaire sur le terrorisme. Tu veux venir plus tard ? » demanda Stiles, alors qu'il remettait ses chaussures. Derek répondit « Bien sûr. » et débarqua chez Stiles cette nuit-là avec un sac plein à craquer d'affaires et quelques courses. Ce ne fut que lorsque Derek mit la nourriture dans le frigo et dit « J'avais ça chez moi et ça ne tiendra sûrement pas d'ici mon retour. » que Stiles réalisa le malentendu. Derek avait cru qu'il lui avait proposé de rester _toute la semaine_ , et pas qu'une nuit.

OK. Donc ils allaient passer toute la semaine ensemble. Stiles essayait de calmer sa panique grandissante. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il allait sûrement pouvoir trouver un moment pour dire enfin la vérité à Derek.

Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas.

La semaine fut remplie de parties de jambes en l'air torrides sans que personne n'ait besoin ensuite de se lever et de rentrer chez lui, ce qui affaiblit sa détermination. En fait, elle fut totalement réduite en fumée, et s'évapora complètement. Stiles n'arrêta pas de se dire qu'il était un adulte, et qu'en tant que tel, il devait affronter les choses difficiles. Cependant, il n'y arriva pas le premier jour, ni le deuxième, ni le troisième… Ensuite, il réalisa que cette semaine à deux était vraiment chouette et agréable, alors pourquoi la gâcher avec une rupture ? Ils pouvaient juste rompre le dernier jour, et ne pas manquer tous ces moments sympas pour autant. C'était un plan plutôt brillant.

De toute façon, ils furent trop occupés pour avoir une conversation sérieuse sur une éventuelle rupture. Stiles allait au lycée – la plupart du temps – et allait travailler ensuite quelques heures. Lorsqu'il rentrait, Derek était là, heureux de le voir, et ils faisaient des choses d'adultes responsables à deux. Ils firent des courses, la lessive, allèrent laver la Camaro,... Derek fixa même la charnière bancale de la porte du sous-sol, et Stiles cuisina des tourtes. Il y eut aussi beaucoup de ces parties de jambes en l'air torrides mentionnées précédemment. Ils n'avaient jamais couché dans le lit de Stiles auparavant, qui était petit et se cognait contre le mur. Ils n'avaient jamais testé non plus la douche de Stiles, qui avait été refaite l'an dernier et qui était bien plus spacieuse que son lit. S'envoyer en l'air dans de nouveaux endroits avait quelque chose de très agréable.

Stiles oublia systématiquement qu'il était censé mettre de la distance entre lui et Derek. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'en rappelait, il n'arrivait clairement pas à cacher son anxiété.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Derek, lors de leur dernière nuit, l'inquiétude marquant son visage. Comme mentir à Derek était impossible, Stiles l'embrassa à la place et continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient tous les deux ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ça. » déclara Derek, dans le noir, peu après. Stiles était dans son dos, en cuillère, et l'enlaçait. Aussi, il ne voyait pas son visage, mais seulement l'arrière de sa tête. « Je suis trop détruit... » avoua Derek, comme si Stiles – ou quiconque le connaissant depuis huit ans – ne le savait pas déjà.

Puis, sans que Stiles ne demande quoi que ce soit, Derek expliqua pourquoi il était si écorché. Il lui raconta son histoire avec Kate Argent.

Il le fit calmement, sans bredouiller, sans pause ni hésitation sur le choix de ses mots ou des détails horribles qu'il donnait. Il partagea juste son histoire et Stiles resserra son étreinte dans son dos et ne dit rien.

Stiles se détesta.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour justifier son comportement : il avait été cruel, irréfléchi et tellement, _tellement_ aveugle. Il avait supposé qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Derek et se foutre totalement de ce que lui, voulait. Stiles ne s'était préoccupé que ses orgasmes, rien d'autre. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce que Derek voulait, parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé sérieusement. Il avait juste supposé que Derek était un choix parfait pour s'envoyer en l'air régulièrement et sans attache. De manière totalement ironique, il se trouvait que pour Derek, le sexe ne se faisait pas sans attache. Stiles avait en quelque sorte imaginé que 'plus âgé' et 'beau' signifierait 'prêt à baiser à la demande', et c'était _affreux_.

« Donc, je ne sais pas comment me comporter normalement avec tout ça. » déclara Derek à nouveau.

« Tu t'en sors bien. » répondit Stiles, et il le tira un peu plus à lui pour embrasser sa nuque. Il ne mentait pas. Derek, malgré son passé terrible, était loyal, attentionné et maladroitement gentil, et il serait un jour le petit ami parfait de quelqu'un. « Tu es parfait. »

« Merci. » déclara Derek, puis, il s'endormit rapidement – probablement épuisé d'avoir autant ouvert son cœur. Cela prit plus de temps à Stiles pour fermer l'œil. Beaucoup plus de temps.

Ils couchèrent ensemble une dernière fois dans la matinée, avec lenteur, et douceur, comme aimait le faire Derek. Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, chuchotèrent, gémirent, et enlacèrent leurs mains entre elles. Stiles n'avait pas compris, la première fois, ce que cela signifiait. Il aurait souhaité ne pas le comprendre maintenant.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Derek rentra chez lui et Stiles s'assit sur son lit pour s'étouffer dans ses larmes. Il ne cessa de penser au pauvre Derek Hale, sur le point de se faire briser le cœur à nouveau, parce qu'il avait été trop stupide pour lui accorder sa confiance.

xxx

« J'ai parlé à Rosa. » déclara le shérif ce soir-là, lorsque Stiles rentra trempé jusqu'à l'os suite à une course impromptue sous la pluie - qu'il avait passée surtout à méditer sur Derek. Au ton de sa voix, Stiles fut tout de suite sur le qui-vive. Rosa était la voisine de l'autre côté de la rue, et elle savait tout sur tout le monde. « Elle dit qu'il y avait une Camaro noire garée ici toute la semaine. »

Stiles délaça lentement ses chaussures pleines de boues et les posa sur le paillasson dans l'entrée alors qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse à donner. Devait-il essayer de baratiner son père ? Devait-il admettre sa relation avec Derek, même s'il allait y mettre fin de toute façon ?

« Je ne connais qu'un gars dans ton entourage qui a une Camaro noire. » poursuivit son père. « Bien que je me souvienne que tu m'aies dit ne pas le fréquenter. »

« C'était Derek. » admit Stiles, voulant aller droit au but. C'était déjà suffisamment insupportable. « Il a passé la semaine ici. »

« Parce que tu… ? » tenta son père, haussant les sourcils alors qu'il laissait la question en suspend. Il espérait que son expression était suffisamment claire pour transmettre toutes les choses qu'il soupçonnait – à juste titre - que Derek et Stiles avaient faites.

« Oui. » répondit précipitamment Stiles, parce qu'il avait peur que son père commence à mimer des gestes et que son cerveau ne puisse pas gérer le traumatisme que cela causerait. « Depuis un moment maintenant. »

Son père soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond pour le fixer quelques instants. Puis il soupira à nouveau et regarda le réfrigérateur. C'était un problème qui nécessitait bien trois soupirs et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Écoute fiston. » commença-t-il. « Je sais que tu as dix-huit ans et que tu es techniquement un adulte, mais tu es toujours au lycée et tu vis toujours sous mon toit. »

Stiles acquiesça – oui, oui, il avait compris, il le savait – mais son esprit était déjà en train de partir ailleurs, parce que c'était sa spécialité. Il imaginait déjà son père lui interdire de voir Derek. Il imaginait devoir le dire à Derek, et voir son visage se décomposer. Pourtant, le brun l'accepterait d'une putain de manière naturelle, de la même façon qu'il avait accepté que Stiles dise non pour le Lac Tahoe. Comme s'il s'y était attendu depuis le début, parce que cela faisait des années que Derek n'avait rien eu d'agréable dans sa vie qui avait duré plus de trois secondes, à l'exception de Stiles. Et voilà que maintenant il allait le perdre aussi.

Stiles s'imagina devoir rester éloigné de Derek, ne pas pouvoir le voir, lui parler, ou lui envoyer des messages tous les jours. Il s'imagina ne pas pouvoir somnoler contre son corps parfait alors qu'ils seraient blottis dans le canapé, ne pas pouvoir observer la façon qu'avait sa bouche de s'ouvrir dans un cri muet alors qu'il serait en train de lui faire du bien… Ne pas pouvoir voir la façon dont Derek sourit quand il débarquait chez lui et jetait son sac à dos sur son canapé.

Il imagina sa vie sans Derek, et la vie de Derek sans lui, et ce fut déprimant. Et même si Stiles venait de passer sa semaine à essayer d'avoir le courage de rompre, maintenant, cela lui semblait être la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Le simple fait d'y penser réduisait son cœur en miettes et, putain de merde, il aimait Derek. Il l'aimait vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas que du sexe. » déclara Stiles par-dessus ce qu'était en train de dire son père. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, il ne l'écoutait pas.

« Très bien. » répondit lentement le shérif et Stiles ne savait pas s'il avait amélioré ou aggravé les choses en disait cela.

« On tient vraiment l'un à l'autre. » continua Stiles, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de le faire comprendre à son père. C'était important. « On tient vraiment beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Et donc j'espère que tu ne vas pas dire que je ne peux plus le voir, parce que cela nous rendrait tous les deux vraiment malheureux. Et Derek a déjà suffisamment été malheureux dans sa vie,... et pour une douzaine de vie au moins. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais, papa. C'est tellement pire que ce que tu peux imaginer, et je ne veux pas être une nouvelle raison pour lui d'être à nouveau malheureux. »

Finalement, que son père soit le shérif fut d'une grande aide dans cette histoire. Parce qu'il ne savait peut-être pas tout de l'histoire de Derek – même pas la moitié – mais il connaissait certains détails importants. Il _avait été présent_ pour certains d'eux. Et son père n'était pas un connard. Il était flic parce que ça lui importait d'aider les gens.

Le shérif sembla tiraillé entre deux réactions. Être alarmé de savoir que les choses étaient plus sérieuses qu'il ne le pensait, et en même temps, soulagé que son fils ne soit pas un sociopathe. « Tu dis que tu as des sentiments pour Derek ? C'est un peu soudain. » dit-il en regardant son fils d'un air suspect. « À moins que ça ne le soit _pas_. »

Stiles n'était soudainement plus très sûr de la réponse lui-même. « Le... » Il réfléchit à un euphémisme parental approprié pour dire ça. « Les trucs physiques sont récents. Très récents. Genre, d'âge-légal récents. Mais... » Il se perdit quelque peu alors qu'il réfléchissait, ou réalisait plutôt, quelque chose. Son père attendit patiemment. « Mais ça fait un moment que c'est là. » Cela semblait être la meilleure manière de le décrire.

Stiles ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la question qui suivit, parce que son père était flic, bon sang. Il était doué pour faire des déductions. « Est-ce que tu dormais chez lui ? Quand tu disais que tu étais chez Scott ? »

« Parfois. » grogna Stiles. « Je suis désolé d'avoir menti. Je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserais, et je… » Oh, mon Dieu, c'était encore une soudaine révélation tardive qui lui sautait aux yeux. « Je voulais juste passer du temps avec lui. »

Son père croisa ses bras contre son torse et lui lança un regard dur. « Tu sais qu'il faut prendre vos préc- »

« OUI ! » s'exclama Stiles, parce que NON, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation. Il allait dans un lycée public, dans une ville très libérale et lorsque sa mère était encore en vie, elle était du genre à avoir des conversations très libres sur tout. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les capotes depuis la 6ème.

« Parfait. » répondit le shérif, paraissant soulagé que Stiles n'eut pas besoin d'un petit cours sexuel express. « Mais sois honnête avec moi à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Je veux savoir où tu es vraiment, et avec qui tu es. »

Stiles ne cessa de hocher la tête, tellement il était soulagé. Tout se passait vraiment mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il n'y avait rien eu à propos du fait de ne plus voir Derek, et il semblait même que les nuits passées chez lui pouvaient toujours être d'actualité. S'il se débrouillait bien, il serait peut-être même capable de faire ce voyage au Lac Tahoe avec lui. Il y avait toujours cette zone d'ombre autour des loup-garous et du surnaturel dont son père n'était pas au courant, mais au moins, il ne lui mentirait plus concernant sa relation personnelle avec Derek. C'était un vrai soulagement.

« Et tant que tu maintiens tes notes, » continua le shérif, « pas de restriction. Mais si ta relation avec lui commence à avoir un impact sur - »

« Il n'y en aura pas. » promit Stiles, sans aucune hésitation. Son emploi du temps était si léger cette année, que s'il devait échouer, cela lui demanderait plus d'efforts que de continuer à maintenir ses notes. « Parfois, je fais mes devoirs là-bas. » dit-il volontairement, parce qu'il savait que ça pourrait peser un peu du bon côté de la balance. « Et après on regarde juste la télé. »

Son père sembla agréablement surpris et ça réchauffa le cœur de Stiles. « Eh bien, vous pourriez aussi faire ça ici. » répondit-il après un moment, et Stiles vit là une manière qu'avait son père de dire qu'il acceptait la situation, et mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que Stiles aimait son père. « S'il veut venir un soir ici, regarder _Gilmore Girls*_. »

« Absolument hors de question. » répondit immédiatement Stiles. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que tu regardes _Gilmore Girls_. »

xxx

Stiles se rendit chez Derek, utilisant la clé que ce dernier lui avait donnée quelques mois auparavant - ce qui aurait déjà dû lui tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Derek était en train de retirer sa veste et avait encore ses boots aux pieds : il venait visiblement de rentrer. Il portait ce stupide T-shirt que Stiles lui avait offert - une autre chose qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Derek dès qu'il vit Stiles, parce qu'il arrivait toujours à voir en une fraction de seconde lorsque ce dernier était contrarié par quelque chose. Et _ça aussi,_ c'était un signe. Stiles avait vraiment été un idiot.

Il acquiesça, mais de manière un peu rigide et bizarre, ce qui ne fit qu'alerter Derek davantage. Ce dernier jeta sa veste sur le dossier du canapé et traversa la pièce, réduisant l'espace entre eux en quelques enjambées. Stiles ne le quittait pas du regard : le brun avait une posture incroyable, un visage à tomber et de larges épaules, et il était _son petit ami_. Stiles sentit ses jambes faiblir un peu.

Il avait prévu un énorme discours, mais il oublia tout lorsque Derek s'arrêta devant lui, sa bouche légèrement pincée d'inquiétude, et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Stiles enroula ses bras autour de lui et cacha son visage dans son cou. L'endroit était chaud et sentait bon. Derek leva sa main et la posa sur l'arrière de la tête de Stiles, caressant son oreille avec son pouce. Le loup-garou était si fort, si robuste et calme, que c'en était facile d'oublier qu'il pouvait aussi souffrir parfois. Stiles ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Il irait au Lac Tahoe avec lui et peu importait ce qu'il devait faire pour y arriver.

« Stiles ? Ça va ? » lui demanda Derek, sa bouche bougeant contre la tempe du jeune homme.

Stiles prit une longue inspiration, légèrement tremblante, et il put sentir la tension résonner dans tout le corps de Derek, se préparant à tout ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Je voulais… Je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'aime. » répondit Stiles, et c'était tellement vrai que ça en était presque douloureux. « C'est tout. » C'était la partie la plus facile. Il lui dirait pour son père et _Gilmore Girls_ plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps.

Il sentit Derek se détendre immédiatement. La main de ce dernier glissa le long de sa nuque et se resserra dessus, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue. Stiles sentit son sourire contre sa peau. « Je le sais. » répondit Derek, et peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours su. Peut-être qu'il l'avait su avant Stiles lui-même. « Je le sais parfaitement. »

.

Fin

.

*Le système scolaire est différent aux États-Unis, et au lycée, le choix des cours se fait un peu à la carte pour les élèves.

*Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un clin d'œil à un roman gay assez chaud, qui s'appelle _Alpha Knows Best_ de Aja Foxx, et qui parle d'une relation entre un alpha et un oméga dans un univers Omegaverse. Il y a des chances que ça fasse écho à du Sterek (peut-être une ancienne fic transformée en roman, je ne sais pas du tout).

*Dans la version originale, il s'agit de la série _Bunheads_ , mais elle est inconnue en France, donc je me suis permise de remplacer par une autre série assez girly qu'est _Gilmore Girls_.


End file.
